Damaged and Hopeless
by Samyo
Summary: CloserA young life ending, reflection turning into inspiration, admiting something you did wrong, knowing that you won a fic now finished.
1. A Bitter End

**Title:** Crosswalk

**Movie:** Closer

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**Angst/Tragedy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing whatsoever, so don't you dare sue me.

* * *

I walk down the streets; New York is such an interesting place. 

Anyone, if they want, can start fresh; I like that.

Here, I am Jane, Jane Rachel Jones.

In London, I was Alice Ayres, a girl who died in a fire saving three children.

Three men stop to look at me, like I'm a monkey at a zoo, or a white rabbit...

Buster, buster...

No, not that, but like the white rabbit form Alice in Wonderland. Maybe that was why I also liked the name Alice.

He's always late, but I don't think he's sure. He's driven by time, driven by time...

The stoplight will soon turn green, but the cars will stop; they always stop for me.

I'm not at all like Alice; she's too sweet and cute, while I'm too dangerous and addicted to loving.

I'm a foot away from entering the crosswalk.

He's driven by time, but I'm not.

The stoplight goes green, the walking figure is replaced by a red hand.

I am the driver, I make the decisions...

The car isn't stopping for you, Jane.

No one will ever drive me.

Crash.

Wonder if they'll let me into heaven, or will just let me lay here for all eternity.

* * *

Please review, though it is completely screwed up, and very short.. 


	2. Sleepless, Worthless, Inspired

I got reviews, I must continue, though this was only suppose to be a one shot fic.

* * *

This is okay, I don't deserve better. I'm a horrid person; I don't deserve better.

Tomorrow I start on a new collection; I get to steal more people's souls.

Larry is next to me, sleeping like a baby.

I'm not a thief; I only borrow.

This book is crap.

I want the collection to be called Closer.

Larry is still sleeping.

From far away, people seem fine and dandy.

I want to talk to him, but Larry is still sleeping.

But when you get closer, they're damaged.

It was either him or Dan; no outside options.

You can see it in their eyes, the gateways to their soul.

I deserved better than both of you, but I can't have better.

If people made greeting cards of Alice crying, they'll love it.

I deserve to be treated like crap, to be treated like the filthy whore I am.

This won't work, it never works when I come up with a theme before I start to work.

Larry is a bastard, Dan is a bastard.

God, I hate the ceiling light.

I'll never get the perfect man, I'll only get Larry.

I could use Photo Shop and make a picture of four combined portraits.

The love quadrangle.

There could be words at the bottom.

Not a love quadrangle; only one person actually loved.

Why get closer, when all you'll want is to get farther away?

* * *

For the disturbed and confused ones reading this fic, this was Anna's point of view. This is all I have to say: keep reviewing and I'll update. 


	3. Because of Me

More reviews, yeah, have to continue. Nothing else to do, but let's us just say I'm updating because of the reviews.

* * *

I remember this park.

It's sort of hidden away.

I came here with my father.

First place I took Alice to.

Wonder where she is?

There's a memorial here for those who died saving others.

New York, maybe she's still in New York.

She asked me about this place the night she left.

Alice Ayres.

She never was the one left.

Died saving three children from a fire at the cost of her young life.

She was the one who did the leaving.

Alice didn't die in 1893.

She was sort of like Audrey Hepburn.

She didn't trust me.

Had the incredible need to love.

Four years together, and I didn't even know her real name.

And to be loved in return.

I'm a loser, I'm pathetic.

The reason why we're all miserable.

* * *

Dan was a complete bastard in this movie, though I liked him better than Larry. 


	4. Winning the Prize

This is the last chapter of the fic, though I do plan on writing more Closer fics. This chapter is about Larry, the biggest pervert in the world.

* * *

She thinks I'm sleeping.

I won the prize.

She can't sleep.

And I screwed Alice on the way.

A pretty common problem with depressants.

Alice was a child.

I'd make Anna happy, but she doesn't want that.

Anna is a woman.

Dan could never make her happy, even if he tried.

Alice needed to be loved entirely, Anna only needs some.

She's going to have my children, I can see it now.

I'll admit, I still do fantasize about Alice.

We'll have a house in the country.

She's quite seductive on the poll.

Everything will be perfect.

But in really life, she's a wounded pup.

I'll finally get the life I always wanted.

* * *

Special thanks to all who have reviewed, and I hope you'll read my stuff again soon. 


End file.
